


Better Broken 聊胜于无

by Tean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Dark, Depression, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to break him.<br/>End up he saves him and sets him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Broken 聊胜于无

 

Every time I end up breaking you

You change into

Something worth keeping

 

 

第一天什么都没有发生。

他只是没能回家。从不靠谱的见鬼传送机。

他刚一完整出现在传送台上就被留着髭须的司考提用相位枪击晕了。

 

第二天是控制。

莱昂纳德被囚禁在CMO办公室后方的单间里，并不知道为什么自己不在隔离区的标准囚室而是这里。房间很小，像个盒子，长五步宽五步，一盏灯，一张床，一个马桶，一张洗手台。他猜想这大概是另一个他在连续轮班之间用来小憩的地方。

另一个他——另一个莱昂纳德·H·麦考伊，在他错误得被传送到这个宇宙之后的48小时内来过两次。

第一次来是给他盘鸡肉沙拉，没有餐具。他的镜像在制服外边穿着件白大褂，隐约遮住了左胸那些贝壳形状的勋章，以及一个地球上插着宝剑的纹章；完整遮住了只有在他附身放下盘子时才能瞥见的匕首和无针注射器。除此之外麦考伊就跟莱昂纳德每天在镜子中看到的自己没什么两样。

但他知道他们完全不一样。他的瞳孔，那块包裹在坚硬榛绿之中的圆块就像是黑洞，每当天花板上投下的灯光试图映亮那片晦暗时都会全部消失在其中。没有光亮能从中逃脱。

莱昂纳德咬着脸颊的内肉才在与这双眼睛对视时不退缩。

第二次来是给他做三录仪扫描，没有异常。莱昂纳德看着他的镜像弯腰，绕圈，七三分梳的褐发之间闪出那道星白头皮，这个细节好像为他填上了一点人味。麦考伊记录读数，把三录仪揣进口袋，打了个手势示意他坐在床沿。

莱昂纳德没有动。

麦考伊双手抱胸，迈后半步，仿佛是想要仔细观察某个不合作患者的病状。莱昂纳德站得笔直，皱紧眉头，接受来自对方眼睛的第二次扫描。

“不合作，”麦考伊忽然开口，声音低哑，本应柔软含糊的南方口音在话尾勾转为致命的戳刺，“对你没什么好处。”

“我需要知道究竟发生了什么。”他要求，用上从吉姆那里学来的指挥官口吻。

“发生了什么？”麦考伊厌倦般得叹气，摇头，拉扯嘴角，“企业号正在处理一场大型叛变。而你是这场叛变里的意外。”

“叛变？星联难道不会——”

“——是帝国。斯波克掌握着通讯官乌胡拉，所以帝国不知情。这不是过家家一样的下级剥夺上级指挥权，而是彻底夺取指挥权。”

“斯波克叛变？”莱昂纳德继续反问，试图让对方透露更多的信息，然而麦考伊轻易意识到了他的把戏，大步上前，没等莱昂纳德反应过来就把他后压在行军床上，用体重和膝盖制住他蹬踢的腿，双手环住他的喉咙。

莱昂纳德挣扎着试图扒开对方的手，但麦考伊在一秒之内就气定神闲得调好按钮和指数，抽身离开，冲他晃了晃手掌里的遥控器。

莱昂纳德拽着脖子上颈圈一样的电子设备，忽然记起 _自己_ 在某些特定方面是怎样一个混球。

 

第三天是暴力。

麦考伊走进来的时候左半边脸颊连同颈部上还粘着几道喷射式血迹，表层的已经干裂，脱落飘下在靴底碾为粉末。

莱昂纳德站在房间的边角，背靠墙壁，听从预感，防御性得收拢双臂。

麦考伊冲他点点头，脱下白大褂，整齐叠成正方形放在床头。就在他以为麦考伊只是来在轮班之间假寐休息时麦考伊开始拢双臂上的袖子，折到上臂处，伸缩肘部加以测试。

一切都调整满意后，麦考伊走到他的正前方，挥出了第一拳。

这一拳打在他的右下巴，莱昂纳德出于意外失去了平衡，仅仅来得及伸手扶住墙壁，痛楚从皮肤下爆炸深至骨髓，让他下意识收紧呼吸忍住神经丛受刺后渗出的泪水。

“你想要什么？”当痛觉麻木后他直视对方，舌尖舔舐着破裂的右侧唇角，控制情绪，仅是询问，试图协商。

麦考伊挥出了第二拳。

这一次是在腹部。这一次他做好了准备，只是痛觉。只是大脑的化学把戏。第三和第四肋骨之间，很有可能造成骨裂。极易修复。但要担心肺部。

第三拳，面部，鼻梁。

第四拳，腹部，脾。

麦考伊的攻击不带任何敌意。没有一星残酷。好像他只是在攻击健身房里的沙袋，精准而高效。动机中立，不能评价，无法判断。

这让他所学习的心理把戏也好，谈判技巧也罢，通通无效。

第五拳迟迟没有落下，莱昂纳德下溜到墙角，眯细眼睛抬起头颅。

麦考伊看上去很困惑。面对完全未知时的困惑。这种困惑使他看上去如此年轻，而不是一个困在现世的苍老魂灵。这种困惑让他更像是给导师拿错了培养皿的笨拙学徒，而不是认为纯然暴虐能够解释一切的熟稔恶徒。

“你为什么不还手？”

他没回答。他把那些字句咬碎了，合着口冷却的血咽了回去。

 

第四天是性。

莱昂纳德觉得自己似乎掌握了对方的某些规律。他们每天见三次面：一次食物，一次观察（观察他的精神状态），一次新花样（“调整”他的精神状态）；余下的时间他们在隔着一扇双面门的两个房间，两个宇宙平平稳稳得收缩膨胀，一个兴旺另一个衰萎。

莱昂纳德能听见一些熟悉的声音。大部分能进入CMO办公室的都是医疗系统的同僚，小部分是其他高级官员。查普尔来过五次，柯克来过三次，斯波克来过两次，这也许说明医疗湾在这场“叛变”中是个中立地带。

一切照常，柯克这么说，音调轻快，你知道该怎么做，麦考伊。

我只希望这件破事快点过去，麦考伊这么回答。

医疗湾的效率不应受到任何影响，斯波克这么说，逻辑清晰，至于你的提议，我会加以仔细考虑的，医生。

虽然我没有政治学的学位，麦考伊这么回答，但我懂得权力的平衡有多么重要。别把这艘船变成地狱，有五百多口人要生活。

这让他开始重新思考。

麦考伊医生在他们今天的“新花样见面”时把他已经粘连的断裂鼻骨重新矫正，让他脱掉上衣修补腹部外伤，然后命令：“趴到床上。”

他说：“不。”

麦考伊按下遥控器上的一个钮。

他失去了一分钟的知觉。

等他恢复意识时发现自己已经腹部朝下躺在了床上，后背上是份令他胃部翻搅的重量。麦考伊把他的制服裤子退到腿根，给他扩张时像是在做生物实验。他冰凉的手指在他的身体内摸索探知，不时旋转磨蹭以观察他的反应。而他把脸埋进床单里，紧咬住衣物领口的布料。麦考伊进入他时多了一点屈辱意味。在背后锁住他的双手，跪在他双腿之间让他打得更开，抽插粗暴而冷淡，退出时带出的精液涂抹在他的臀瓣上，每个动作都在试探他的回应。

他无法回应。他早已习惯用抱怨和咆哮掩饰真心，早已习惯挂着一幅被激怒的表情，也早已习惯只说残酷的实话。用相同的方式回应任何一种刺激，等于没有回应。也许他的躯壳是另一个盒子，一个容器，真实的自己蜷缩封闭在盒中盒里。就像每次父母吵架时他都会躲进的那个儿童衣柜。没有情绪，没有欲望，没有官感。黑暗，安全，温暖，樟脑气味让人昏昏欲睡。

麦考伊翻过他，不让他隐瞒或者逃避；触碰他，从喉结到锁骨到乳尖，撸动他的性器迫使他高潮，火辣且撩人，狡猾而催欲，但带着某种苦涩的空洞奢求，带着某种发狂的毁灭倾向。麦考伊把手放在在他的头颅两侧，撑在他的上方，面孔上第一次赤裸出表情。依然困惑，更多愤怒，还有一些他无法解读出的凉寒入骨又滚烫惊人的东西。

就像他们高潮之下的无尽虚无。

“你。”麦考伊蹦出这个单字，不知道要如何继续。

“你。”他反击。

“你为什么不肯破碎？”麦考伊低下头，鼻尖相触，呼吸相融，若是其他什么情景，其他什么人，也许称得上亲昵。

他只是闭上眼睛。

 

第五天是谈话。

莱昂纳德正在洗脸，听到脚步声时没有回头。

“你不是我。”声音响起，更像是头脑里的自语，“你也不会成为我。”

他睁开眼睛，水珠从他的睫毛上弹落，在水池里激开一圈纹波。

“我就是你。”他这么回答，带着他一贯的讥讽与真挚，抹去鬓角的泡沫，“你不明白吗？你就是我。”

 

第六天是拥抱。

莱昂纳德侧卧在床上，伸展自己的手指。他试过搬开床、马桶或是洗手台以砸开房门，除了挫伤之外什么都没得到。但他并没有像自己想象的那样绝望，就只是——精疲力竭。和重新站起来相比似乎躺倒比较容易。

也许他确实把你弄得更加支离破碎，也许你还没有失去全部感觉。你还有痛苦、不安、质疑和消极的心。为了光明的碎屑苟且呼吸。

但想想你的计划和你的秘密。

这次麦考伊进来时无声无息。莱昂纳德在看到白大褂下摆的那一秒转身面墙，忽视对方。麦考伊脱掉靴子，挤上单人床，双臂穿过他的腋下，右手紧贴他的左胸。

他僵在这个暖和且柔软的怀抱里。

“乔安娜还活着吗？”对方问。

“她很好。”他回答，胸腔里融化出每次想起他小女儿时的——生命力。他的镜像所缺失的东西。

“……很好。”

片刻后莱昂纳德发现麦考伊在随着他的呼吸调整自己的呼吸。

而他们的心率本就相同。

 

第七天是另一场谈话。

令他惊讶的是，这次冲进来的是詹姆斯·T·柯克，气势汹汹，开门见山，蓝眼睛里满是不可置信：“你毁了他。”

他几乎要大笑了：“我？毁了他？”

“今天是最后一天，但他对着苏鲁开枪时犹豫了。”柯克控诉，从牙关之中挤出这个事实，双手在身侧握成骨节发白的拳头，“犹豫差点要了他的命。我就不该答应他而该直接杀了你。”

莱昂纳德想问你为什么要关心，或者你答应了他什么，最终他克服头晕站直，把皮球抛还回去：“那我只能说你是自作自受。”

柯克身体上的每一根线条都叫嚣着暴力。他盯着他，一种野兽受到致命威胁时的歇斯底里和不计后果，但同时也有那么一丁点的古怪柔软藏在里头。夹心酸糖里的糖心。

喔，当然了。这也是为什么柯克还没把匕首插进他的心脏里去。

“他本是一个懂得怎样维持力量的人。”最终柯克说，“他本该只懂得怎样维持力量的，只有这样他才不会发疯或者自毁。而你让他看到了事情的另一种可能，让他看到了那些该死的漂亮东西。”

“你不可能让他一辈子都活在无知和你给他制造的假象里。你当初是怎么把他骗上船的？”

柯克猛地抬起头，共识在那一瞬达成，让他恢复了掠夺者式的自信笑容：“你并不像我想的那样全然爱心和善意。”

“当然不，”他回答，“我毕竟要想办法回去。他是我唯一的出路。”

“吉姆，”麦考伊在此刻忽然走进来，一只胳膊上还缠着速愈绷带，“请你出去。”

“他是你的末路，莱。”柯克挡在他们两人中间，螳螂之臂横在宇宙消毁前，“我们的契约还远没到时候。”

“我保证你会榨干我的剩余价值的。”麦考伊冷冰冰得承诺，于是柯克不再坚持。这真是他见过的最古怪的调情。

麦考伊肯定听到了绝大部分谈话，那么他的决定只在两个极端切换。

令他意外的是，对方选了河的第三条岸。

麦考伊走上前来，瞳孔里擦亮出火花，从他的脊柱燎上，灼进他的盒子中，触至他锁死其中的自己。没人曾看 _透_ 他，但毕竟他面对的是他自己。麦考伊扶正他的脑袋，在他的唇上印上一吻。

“你自由了。”麦考伊说，封存咒语，“你也让我自由了。”

 

第八天什么都没有发生。

他想他回家了。他睁眼时看到传送室反光的表面，其上的映像在光影中皱缩，不蓄须的司考提手里握着的不是相位枪。

他跪倒在平台上，脸埋进掌心，没有泪水。

 

Every time I’m closing to saving you

You grow into

A sin worth believing [1]

 

FIN

 

注1：引词均来自Sick Puppies《I hate you》

 

 

 


End file.
